Trust
by sharkflip
Summary: Undercover detective work proves riskier than Zuko anticipated when a blue-eyed contact follows him home. Katara and Zuko AU
1. Trust

**Trust**

_posted April 11, 2010_

* * *

"When is Mommy coming home?"

The question made Zuko flinch. He swallowed hard, then looked up to meet Xumei's wide eyes. Across the table, Zhang scowled at his plate. "I don't know, sweetie." Mai had left only a brief note. _Assignment_, it'd read. _Tell them I love them._ She hadn't even signed it. "Soon. She misses you."

Zhang's scowl deepened, but Xumei nodded. "Will she live with us again then?"

It had been raining, when she left. _I can't do this, Zuko_. Her voice had been soft, desperate, barely audible over water striking the windows. _I can't _be_ this._

_Be what_? he'd asked. He'd gone over the moment hundreds of times since, thought of everything he should have said as he faced her in their darkened apartment, but still couldn't see himself saying anything else.

_This. _She had shrugged and her voice hadn't changed, but Zuko had seen the tension in her shoulders, the tremble in her hands. _Wife. Mother_. _Everything_. She'd turned then, and tears had glistened in her eyes. _I can't do this. I've tried_.

She _had_ tried, he realized now. She had tried PTA meetings and anti-depressants, a law degree and directing an art museum. Nothing had worked and he'd seen the fire slowly die from her eyes – fire that had burned again as they stood on opposite sides of the couch. _I think I understand, now_, Zuko thought – but he hadn't then.

_Then go_, he had said, fists clenched and refusing to look at her. The room had fallen silent for a long time as Zuko stared at the carpet. A faint _click_ as the door closed had broken it, and only then had he closed his eyes against tears. The papers had arrived on Xumei's third birthday, an irony that burned like salt in a wound as Zuko signed their marriage away. They hadn't spoken again until her fifth birthday, a few awkward words exchanged over ice cream and cake as Zhang watched from the stairs.

"Will she?

Xumei's hopeful voice drew Zuko from memory. He swallowed again, trying to dispel the burn at the back of his throat. "I don't know, sweetie," he repeated, and her face fell.

Zhang stood abruptly, plate clattering as he slammed his glass to the table. Zuko flinched at the noise, then narrowed his eyes. His son refused to look at him as he shoved the chair back into place and began to stalk from the kitchen. Zuko's heart twisted, but he didn't allow it to show. "Dishes," he said reprovingly and Zhang stopped. Zuko silently counted to ten, but he only got to seven before the boy turned, scowling, to clear his plate and silverware.

Xumei watched him with wide eyes, then glanced at Zuko and then down at her own plate. She had insisted that he cut her meat into neat slices but now she stared at her peas. Across the kitchen, Zhang ran hot water into the sink, dumped in soap, waited for the basin to fill before he dropped his dishes in with a clatter.

Zuko frowned at his back, but Zhang dutifully scrubbed and rinsed, set each piece into the drying rack. Xumei ate her peas slowly, stabbing each one on her fork with a sharp _click_ and Zuko allowed himself to relax.

Sudden pounding shattered that peace and Zuko had gained his feet, Glock in hand, before he realized it. "_Go_," he hissed over his shoulder, and watched both Xumei and Zhang scramble up the stairs without protest. Relief flooded him at that small mercy as he stepped towards the apartment's entry.

"Damn you, open the _door_!" the caller shouted as they – _she_ – continued to pound at it. Zuko tensed and braced himself as the pounding stopped for an instant – then took aim as the frame shattered and the door flew open.

Ka – his _contact_ – Zuko reminded himself, glared at him. Wisps of hair had escaped from her braids and her jacket was askew, barely revealing the thunderbird tattooed across her shoulders. "You didn't tell me you were a _cop_!"

Zuko grit his teeth. "Such is the nature of _undercover_ work," he snapped before he could stop himself – then realized his cover was already blown and he had more important considerations.

"You _ass_," she started, but cut off as they both heard footsteps pounding up the complex stairwell. Katara's eyes widened, then narrowed. "They know," she said simply, but he was already running for the kitchen and the stairs beyond it.

Xumei and Zhang sat on her bed, their worried faces stark against the pink frills. He wanted to stoop and crush them to him and tell them everything would be okay and that he loved them more than anything, but instead he nodded once in sharp approval. "The fire escape," he said simply, and they scrambled for the window like they'd been taught as he covered the kitchen stairs.

Katara appeared in the doorway, froze as she noticed his aim. Her face clouded in anger even as she held her hands carefully away from her body. "I came to _warn_ you," she snapped. "Number One figured it out, and if he finds out I got here first he'll kill me too."

"Right," Zuko said, listening to his children's footsteps on the metal grating outside.

"I'm _serious_, Li," she said, her voice almost pleading, but Zuko didn't lower the Glock. Behind him, he heard a faint shudder and bang as Xumei and Zhang reached the lower level.

"So am I," he said, then lunged for the window, following his children, Katara's curse ringing behind him as he leapt down the ladder. He scooped up Xumei and pushed Zhang forward and they rushed down the fire escape towards the alley's grimy pavement. "Be ready to run," he told Zhang as they reached the lowest level and Zuko kicked the ladder open. Zhang scrambled down it and Zuko followed; above him, he heard the first shouts from deep male voices.

Something dropped to the ground beside him and he whirled, but Xumei hindered his effort to aim the Glock for a terrifying instant. Relief almost flooded him as Katara straightened from a crouch to glare at him. "You didn't tell me you had _kids_!"

"There's a _lot_ of things I didn't tell you," Zuko snapped, fumbling with the Glock, aware that Zhang watched them closely. "Now are you going to help me or _talk_ at me, because if you aren't helping me then –"

"You _ass_," she hissed again. "Of course I'm –" Another shout cut her off and Zuko pressed Xumei's head into his shoulder.

"Let's _go_," he shouted at Zhang and he followed the boy from the alley, Katara's footsteps sounding behind them.

"_This way_," she said as Zuko started to turn left towards the Department. He started to shrug her hand off his arm, but her next words stopped him cold. "Half your precinct is _us_ – how do you _think_ Number One figured it out?"

Boots hit metal grates above them as Zuko stared at her. "You don't have anyone to turn to, _Detective_," she said, no mockery in her voice and something in her eyes he couldn't read. "No one but me." He stared at her a moment longer and she met his gaze evenly. "Do you trust me?"

Zuko stood frozen for an instant longer, glued to the spot by fear, and anger, and memory, Xumei's arms tight around his neck and Zhang's eyes wide with fear. "Do I have a choice?" he finally asked, and Katara flashed him her breath-taking smile.

"_That's_ the spirit," she said, then turned her smile to Zhang and took the boy's hand. "Now _follow me_."

* * *

_Author's Note_: You all can blame Moor for this. She requested an AU Zutara drabble with protective-daddy!Zuko and mafia!Katara, and this ended up being just the start.

Now, we all know how much I _suck_ at drabble (because it never _stays_ drabble), but I swear swear _swear_ that this one will be an exercise in brevity rather than in rich cultural description. And I assure you that the decision has nothing to do with the fact that I know _nothing_ about mafia or organized crime beyond that depicted in Marvel comics.


	2. Secret

**Secret**

_posted April 12, 2010_

* * *

"Nice ride," Katara said casually, keeping her hands relaxed and tucked into her pockets. It _was_ a nice ride – but not _nearly_ as nice as the man who leaned against it. He watched her warily as she approached and she allowed her hips to sway just _so_, tracked the interest in his eyes. _Oh yeah_, she thought appreciatively. Broad shoulders, lean hips, dark swirls of tattoo barely visible on toned biceps under a shirt just loose enough to flatter. _Very nice_.

He crossed his arms as she stopped a few feet away and she copied the motion, settled her weight on one leg to cock her hip casually, allow her shirt to ride up and bare a sliver of skin. His eyes narrowed and she quirked her brow in response. "Nice weather we're having."

The weather was _not_ nice. The air was thick and humid, stale from too many days without rain despite storms threatening on the horizon. The city stank like garbage and sweat and low tide, and the odor seemed amplified on this narrow street near the dockyards.

The man's face showed surprise for an instant. "I've… packed a picnic." His voice was low, warm and rough in a way that made her shiver.

_Down, girl_, Katara thought, then nodded, allowed herself to smirk. "Brought enough to share?"

He looked her up and down again, paused for a long moment as if trying to remember the pre-arranged response. "If you've brought… dessert."

Katara grinned, stepped up to him and leaned forward, watched his eyes widen. "I think I can arrange _dessert_."

* * *

The deal went smoothly as Katara stood to the side and watched the man argue price and delivery with Number Two. _Arrogant_, she thought. _Confident. Freelancer? Or someone with connections?_

Number Two nodded, named a lower price and waited with arms crossed. The man frowned, crossed his own arms and leaned back with one brow raised. If anything, Katara reflected, the burn scar that claimed his other brow and most of the face below made him _more_ attractive, driving away any prettiness in those aristocratic features. He said nothing and the silence stretched until Number Two finally snorted in disgust.

They arranged a date and a time, agreed on a coded exchange between supplier and pick-up. The man recited a string of account numbers and Number Two dutifully wrote them down, then extended her hand. The man took it, shook it once to seal the deal, stepped back and nodded one more, then turned to leave. Katara caught him at the exit.

"Katara," she said firmly, extending her hand. Surprise played across his face for an instant, then he took her hand, shook it once, and tried to take it back. She arched her brow, holding on.

He frowned, dropped his gaze to their joined hands, then lifted his head again. His eyes were a deep yellow, almost golden, and she liked the mysteries hinted at in their depths. "Li," he finally said, his tone grudging, and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Li. We'll have another picnic next week?" She loosed his hand and he pulled it from her grasp.

The severity of his frown lessened, then, and he shrugged. "Sounds like."

Katara grinned. "See you then." She turned away, allowed her hips to sway again as she walked deliberately back to Number Two, who rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop. A gratifyingly long pause passed before Katara heard Li's footsteps move towards the door.

_Until next week_, she thought with a smirk.

* * *

"Any luck?"

Zuko blew out his breath in exasperation. "I still don't want this assignment."

His supervisor regarded him levelly. "A little late now, isn't it?"

"I _hate_ undercover work. I took this position because it didn't _need_ undercover work." _Undercover work cost me my marriage_, he almost said, but bit the angry words back. It wasn't true, really, but easier to blame it on the work.

"You're still the only one qualified for this bust." His supervisor shrugged. "I'll expect your report on my desk tomorrow, as well as an outline of your next steps."

Zuko glared. "Yes _sir_, of course, _sir_, right away, _sir_."

"Watch it," his supervisor snapped, but Zuko merely continued to glare, then stood and shrugged into his jacket.

"If you'll excuse me, _sir_, I have to go pick up my kids, _sir_."

His supervisor sighed heavily and Zuko bit back his anger, tried to remember how reluctant the man had been to give him the assignment in the first place. "Fine. Go." He waved his hand, then paused. "Did you make a contact, at least?"

The memory of vivid blue eyes and a knowing smile leapt to his mind and Zuko struggled to keep his face impassive. "Yeah."


	3. Patience

**Patience**

_posted April 13 2010_

* * *

"So, where're you from?"

The question sounded idle, flirtatious, but Zuko knew too well how much depended on not breaking cover. "Around," he grunted, and crossed his arms. The _representative_ was late this time and he'd probably miss Zhang's school concert. Again.

"Around where?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" If he'd hoped to silence her, he'd have been disappointed at her smirk. She tipped her head slightly, her braids sliding along her neck, and Zuko forced himself to look away.

"Just trying to be friendly." She banged her heels against the edge of the loading dock she sat on. "I'm from up North." She seemed to take his silence for interest as she continued. "I came down here for school. Didn't expect to stay for _this_." She waved her hand airily. "Number One is family, though, sort of, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

Zuko had missed Zhang's last concert, too, after an exhaustive day of testimony and missed trains. Zhang had frowned and said nothing, which hurt Zuko more than the tantrums of past years. _At least Uncle is there_, he thought darkly.

"Seen any good movies lately?"

"What? No." He slouched back against the loading dock, easing his weight from one foot to the other. "I don't go to _movies_."

Katara only sighed in response. "Yeah, me neither, really." She banged her heels against the loading dock again. "Read any good books?"

"No."

"Newspaper articles?"

"Why bother?"

Katara blew out her breath in exasperation and Zuko hid the smirk he suddenly felt. "What _do_ you do for fun?"

"I don't."

She stuck out her tongue and Zuko almost laughed. "Fine. _I_ went to see a show last week."

"I thought you said you don't go to movies."

"This was a _play_. Theater. You know, stage, actors, curtains?"

"I know what a play is." He'd missed the first night of Xumei's first grade play, too – the one specifically for parents. He'd managed to catch the second act of the final performance, or most of it, at least.

"_Good_." She banged her heels again. "It was very nice, thanks for asking. I sat in Number One's private bay and met the actors afterward."

After their second meet-up, Zuko had checked all the idle comments she'd dropped against his notes and databases, trying to glean extra information from what seemed like careless chatter. None of it had made any connection and he concluded that she was smarter – or at least luckier – than she seemed. He didn't even have solid evidence of which crime lord was her "Number One" – though he of course had his guesses.

She sighed and leaned forward, resting her hands on her thighs. Her top gaped open to reveal smooth curves and Zuko wondered if she'd positioned herself deliberately. He stared at the concrete and shifted his weight again.

"You can sit up here, you know." She patted the loading dock beside her. "I don't bite." She smirked then. "Much."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but on a whim uncrossed his arms and heaved himself up. His feet thanked him for the effort.

"What about parks?"

"What?"

"Been to any good parks lately?"

"… Yeah." He'd taken his kids to a park last week – one with slides for Xumei and swings for Zhang and a fountain for both to splash in. They'd spent all afternoon there and stopped for ice cream as they walked back to the apartment.

"You're smiling." Zuko jumped, then scowled as Katara leaned towards him. "A nice park?" Her voice held real interest beneath the teasing, and he sighed.

"Yeah."

* * *

Zuko made it to Zhang's concert as the lights dimmed, thanking the heaves that the representative had _finally_ showed. He spotted Iroh's grey head and an empty seat beside him and slid into it as the band filed onto the stage.

"Just in time, Nephew," Iroh said with approval as Xumei leaned forward to beam at him, and Zuko relaxed.

The band had improved since last year, blessedly learning how to tune their instruments, and Zuko found himself enjoying the concert, then the excuse to let his mind wander as the orchestra followed them. Katara's interest in him seemed casual, but he'd seen the sharpness in her blue eyes, the depth and intelligence there. _I wonder how much is flirting and how much is testing_. He sighed and leaned back in his seat and tried not to think of how long it had been since he had been _flirted_ with by someone other than baristas and teachers. _I hate undercover work._

They went to Iroh's favorite diner after, and Zuko pushed thoughts of work aside to listen to Xumei's playground stories. Zhang said little until Zuko caught his eye.

"Your playing has improved," he said awkwardly, then mentally kicked himself.

"_Thanks_, Dad," Zhang said coldly, and Zuko sighed.

"What I meant was that it was a good concert." Some of the hostility ebbed from Zhang's eyes. "The percussion is still too loud, but the trumpets sounded great." Zuko smiled and Zhang ducked his head to hide a blush.

* * *

"No, Sokka, I _haven't_ slept with – just how low _is_ your opinion of me, anyway?" Katara let outrage color her voice and smiled as Sokka stammered an apology into the phone, then carried on about her virtue until she cut him off. "He's just a contact for these deliveries. I haven't even seen him off-the-job."

"_Yet_, you mean. I'm telling you, I do _not_ want you bringing another mini-thug home for the holidays – I _hate_ those guys."

"_One_ mini-thug, Sokka – there was _one_. And he wasn't a mini-thug, he was – oh why do I even _bother_." She flopped back onto her bed, switching the phone to her other ear. "Besides, this guy isn't a thug."

"They're _all_ thugs, Katara. You should come home."

"We've been _over_ this. I do _not_ want to live in a dead-end town. Not all of us can be happy 'taking over the family business' and not all of us have a high-school sweetheart." She let sarcasm into her voice now, and Sokka sighed.

"I know. I just miss you, you know? And I worry about you."

"You don't like my choices."

"It's not that. I just worry that one of these _deals_ is going to go wrong, and you aren't going to come home for the holidays at all." She heard genuine concern in his voice and sighed.

"I know. It's just… The Family opened up a lot of opportunities for me." College, travel, a sense of belonging…

"_We're_ your family, Katara."

She smiled. "I know."


	4. Escape

**Escape**

_posted April 14, 2010_

* * *

"Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Li glared at her. "What do _you_ think?"

Katara smirked. "I'd _like_ to think you're happy to see me." She made her voice sensual and was rewarded by how he looked away and flushed. _It's too easy_, she thought, then sobered. "Change of plans today."

Li glanced up, frowned. "Why?"

"Not my place to know." She held his gaze until he looked away. "But we need to reschedule the delivery. Three hours from now, by the Shipyard. You can make a call?"

Li nodded, still frowning, and Katara shrugged. He drew a phone from a pocket and turned away and Katara listened to the sounds of distant traffic and sirens for a few minutes.

"What now?" She turned to find Li watching her, arms crossed and wary. He was sleeveless today, showing off his arms and the fluid tattoos around them. _Down, girl_.

"I don't know. Coffee? Or are you a tea drinker?"

"What?"

"You. Me. Coffee." She smirked and stepped forward to link her arm through his, steer him away from the loading dock. "It'll be like a date!"

* * *

She dragged him to a shabby little coffee shop, just uptown of the dockyard district. The place smelled faintly of smoke but the air conditioner worked despite its rattle and the chairs were worn and comfortable and the coffee surprisingly good.

"Not bad," Zuko forced himself to admit, and Katara grinned.

The wait passed quickly and Zuko found himself almost enjoying the afternoon. Iroh had his kids for the night anyway, and Katara had dug and dug during their meetings and finally emerged with a handful of interests they shared, such as ammunition and caliber.

"Glock 22? Really? That's a _cop_ gun."

Zuko shrugged. His issue piece was actually a Glock 23, and it was locked in his desk beside his badge and his pager. He'd bought the 22 in cash from a pawn shop. "Reliable, common, and easy to get ammo for. What more do you need?"

She surprised him by grinning. "Fair enough." She glanced at her phone lying open on the table and her grin slipped into professionalism. "Time to go."

* * *

"Did you set us up?" Katara hissed, back pressed against the concrete.

"You think _I_ set you up? _Your_ people changed the time, not me – I should ask if _you_ set _me_ up!"

"_Shut up_!" They both froze as footsteps approached and Zuko held his breath, waiting –

"Nothing, Boss," the thug called and Zuko allowed himself to exhale. _Don't let your guard down, Zuko. You aren't out yet_.

"_This way_," Katara whispered, and Zuko nodded, followed her through the warehouse to the far wall. The pounding bass in the background grew louder as they neared a set of double doors. _Emergency exit_, he realized. _For the club_. Katara glanced at him quickly and he nodded again, then she pulled the door open. An alarm shrilled but the music drowned it out and Zuko followed her into the crowd.

The Shipyard had once been a shipyard but now it was a club, filled with twenty-somethings who danced and drank and screamed like teenagers. Zuko tried not to wince at the flashing lights or the singers on stage; instead he watched club security move towards the emergency exit, fiddle with the alarms – then argue with the thugs who appeared in the doorway.

Someone jabbed him in the ribs and Zuko caught their wrist without thinking, then met Katara's scowl as she moved with the music. "_Dance_, Li," she shouted as the thugs scanned the crowd. He stared at her awkwardly, unable to move even as he realized that his stillness must draw attention amongst the movement. Katara quirked her brow and frowned._ Spirits help me_, Zuko thought as she grabbed his hands and settled them on her waist and pushed up against him.

"_Dance_."

One thug broke off from the argument with security and moved towards the main door, shouldering his way through the crowd and scanning the faces around him, and Zuko ducked. Katara's hair tickled his good cheek and her skin was warm under his chin, her jacket pushed down to reveal smooth shoulders, dark lines disappearing under her top. She writhed in his grip, moving with the music, and all the attraction he'd tried to suppress surged to the fore. _Careful, Zuko_, he thought, but slid his hands from her waist to the small of her back and allowed her to pull him into the dance.

The thugs finally won their argument with security and spread out through the club, but Katara skillfully guided them through the crowd, staying in the shadows and avoiding the thugs while she gyrated against him, forced him to move with her. She smelled of jasmine and sweat and her top had ridden up to bare her sides from waist to hips and Zuko wanted her like he'd wanted no one since Mai.

They finally reached the door and they slipped out without notice – then drew up sharp before the thug stationed at the exit. He currently watched a taxi pull away from the curb, but Zuko knew that wouldn't hold his attention for long and he moved before he really thought about it. Katara's back hit the wall as he pushed her against it, bracketed her shoulders between his arms and leaned in as if necking. Her breath tickled his ear and he shivered, tried to block her out of his mind even as he pressed his forehead against her neck and breathed in her scent.

"He's gone," Katara whispered after an eternity and Zuko nodded, started to pull away. Her eyes caught his before he could straighten and they stared at each other. She lifted her chin and quirked her brow in challenge and Zuko allowed himself to smirk in the instant before their lips met.

The kiss was short, light, but Katara murmured in pleasure as he slid his hands up her neck, held her face and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks. Her hands fisted in his shirt as he pulled back to rest his forehead against hers.

"Next week?" His voice sounded breathless, even to himself, but Katara sounded the same.

"Maybe. We'll call you."

Zuko forced himself to nod, to step back and drop his hands and stay still as she smiled and pulled up her jacket and turned away, but he watched her until she turned a corner and disappeared from sight. He ran his hands through his hair, then, and exhaled sharply.

_Spirits, Zuko, what are you doing?_

* * *

"They set me up."

His supervisor frowned. "How?"

"Read the report." The frown deepened to a scowl and Zuko shrugged, leaned back against his desk. "I think it was a test. To see if I'd break cover."

"And?"

He forced himself to shrug again. "I think I passed."


	5. Tension

**Tension**

_posted April 15, 2010_

* * *

"Well?"

Number One's voice was low, calculating as always and resonant despite the crackle of static in the connection.

"He's trustworthy." Katara shrugged. "He took cover with me, followed me out. No sign of backup. Nothing suspicious. Background checks out, too." What little of it she could find, at least – Li was careful and every search had turned up nothing.

"Not trustworthy," Number One corrected. "But perhaps worth dealing with. We'll talk tomorrow."

The line went dead and Katara hung up, then leaned back against the wall. _What are you doing, Katara?_ Flirting was just part of the act – part of the _job_ – but kissing? _Just a job, just a contact_, she told herself, but the memory of his hands on her face made her shiver.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Xumei scrambled out of her chair as Zuko stepped into the dining room; he crouched and opened his arms and smiled as she threw herself at him. "Hi, sweetie."

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry." He'd slept at the department that night, too exhausted to make it home. Katara had said nothing about the incident at the Shipyard, but the jobs had increased in size and complexity and he had almost enough evidence to close the investigation and send it to the judge for warrants.

Across the table, Zhang scowled at his cereal, too old now for hugs, and Zuko's heart twisted. He pulled Xumei against him and stood. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there. How did it go?"

"_Fine_, Dad. It was _only_ the opening game and we _only_ won, but it was _fine_."

"It was more than fine, Nephew," Iroh said as he breezed into the room, set a laden platter on the table. "Zhang here made the final goal, and you should have _heard_ the roar from the crowd."

Zhang flushed. "It wasn't a _crowd_, Uncle – it was just a bunch of _parents_."

Zuko forced himself not to flinch as Iroh returned to the kitchen. "I still wish I could have been there."

"Me too." Zhang's voice was barely more than a whisper and Zuko sighed as he let Xumei slide to the floor.

"Have no worry, Zhang," Iroh said as he returned to the dining room. "Your father will surely be at the next game." He gave Zuko a _look_ that would have been withering if anyone else made it but instead made Zuko's gut twist with guilt.

"Yeah," he said, and Iroh smiled.

"Excellent. Now. Who wants pancakes?"

* * *

"No, I haven't – _Sokka_ put you up to this, didn't he?" Suki said nothing and Katara resisted the impulse to throw the phone across the room. "I can't _believe_ you – are you pumping me for details or are you checking up on me?"

"Both, Katara," Suki said hastily, and Katara fell backwards onto her bed. It was only a mattress atop worn linoleum, but the loft was _hers_ in a way her parents' house never had been. "I'm worried about you, of course – but you have to admit, you're talking about this guy a _lot_."

Her words dissolved most of the anger, and Katara sighed. "I _see_ him a lot. He's a big contact, and it looks like the Family could make a lot of money from the jobs he's hinting at."

"Oh come on. I know you better than that, Katara – you've never talked about a _contact_ like this."

Her tone made Katara blush. "_Fine_. I like him. He's not the usual slime I have to deal with. It's a nice change."

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"_Suki!_"

"Ooh! I think you have!"

"Okay, _yes_, I kissed him. _Once_. It was just for cover, though."

"_Sure._"

"Oh, my god. If you tell Sokka this, I swear I'm coming up there and –"

"Threatening a sheriff, Katara? That could cost you…"

"Now you're _blackmailing_ me? I can't believe you!"

"You sound pretty defensive – are you sure you don't _like_ him?"

"I _said_ I like him!"

"Yeah, but I think you _like_ him."

"Aah!" Katara buried her head under her pillow. At the other end of the line, Suki laughed, then sobered.

"Seriously, Katara. You sound happier than you have in a while."

"Really?"

"Really."

Katara rolled over onto her back again. "I don't know, Suki. I just…" She blew out her breath in a sigh.

"Hey. You know I don't ask, and you know I don't judge you. But is this really what you want?"

Katara thought about it for a long time, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. "I don't know," she finally responded, and Suki blessedly said nothing.

* * *

"Is this another set-up?" Li's voice was furious over the gunfire.

"Not _this_ one!" Katara replied without thinking, then kicked herself as Li's expression darkened. "Yeah, the last one was a test – but this one's _real_!"

They both ducked as a round hit the wall in front of them. "Why should I believe _that_?"

Katara grit her teeth. "Because they'll kill us _both_ if we don't get out of here!"

"The cops won't kill us!"

"I'm not worried about the _cops_!" _Stupid_, she told herself as another round struck the wall. _Should have known not to set up the deal here_. "I'm worried about the _Pythons_!"

_Don't trifle with gangs – they make up with in guns what they lack in smarts_, Number Two had said over and _over_, but had she listened? _Stupid_, Katara thought again, then forced her mind back to the crisis at hand.

"What, no convenient club this time?"

The irony in Li's voice almost made her laugh. "Not this time." She searched her memory of the plans for the building, cursed herself for not being more thorough.

"_There!_" they said at the same time, and Katara almost laughed again. "You first," she said, waving her Browning at the exit, but Li smirked.

"Ladies first."

Katara rolled her eyes, then leaned forward into a crouch, keeping her head down as she moved along the wall, hoping that cops and gangbangers both were too occupied with each other to notice their escape. _Come on, Katara, just a little farther_…

"_No!_"

She heard Li's shout a second after she felt the impact and had a moment of thanks for the armor hidden in her jacket – then the force pitched her forward and her head hit the concrete and the firefight dissolved into blackness.


	6. Gratitude

**Gratitude**

_posted April 16, 2010_

* * *

Katara woke in stages, aware at first only of how much her head hurt, then of softness beneath her. _Home_, she thought, burrowing beneath the blankets, but then she realized it was just the loft and she held the tears back as she slipped into sleep.

* * *

She woke next to a rhythmic rumbling sound, coming from nearby. _Construction_? she wondered, but no city crews worked in _this_ part of town and she frowned, tried to blink the sleep from her mind. _Snoring_, she realized, and sat bolt upright.

Li sprawled in her one comfortable chair, arms crossed and head back, snoring softly, hardly more than a harsh breath. She smiled, then winced as her head pounded and her ribs ached. She must have groaned because the snoring stopped and she heard Li move.

"Hey," he said quietly, then rubbed his eyes. "How're you feeling?"

Katara swallowed as she considered. "Awful."

Li laughed once, a dry sound. "I bet. That was some concussion."

"Figures." Her head throbbed and she tried to think back, but remembered only gunfire and shouts. "What happened?"

Li shrugged. "We got caught up in gang business, I think."

Katara nodded, then regretted it as the throbbing increased. "You got me out?"

He shrugged again but said nothing and Katara lay back against the mattress, closed her eyes against the headache. "How'd you get us _here_?"

"I asked."

"And I told you?" She faintly remembered heavy footsteps in the stairwell, her head aching as someone –_ Li_ – carried her up the stairs.

"You weren't making much sense, but I figured it out."

She felt sleep move to claim her again. "Thanks," she said softly, but didn't hear his response.

* * *

"Dad!" Zhang's shout was pleased and surprised and Zuko grinned.

"I said I'd be at your next game, didn't I?" Zhang blushed and looked down, but Zuko could see his smile. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Nice work – that was a good play, there at the end."

"Thanks, Dad." He looked up, his expression hopeful. "Are you coming home tonight?"

Zuko sighed, draped his arm around his son. "I don't know yet. I want to, but I have something I need to take care of first." Guilt gnawed at him, guilt for leaving Katara wounded and half-conscious, and guilt for not being there for his kids. "I had to see you play, though." Zhang nodded and said nothing more as they approached Iroh and Xumei at the bleachers.

"A fine game, Zhang," Iroh said as Zuko scooped up Xumei, and the boy grinned. "Shall we go for ice cream?"

Zhang shook his head. "Coach is taking us out for pizza. I have to go – I'll see you later, Uncle Iroh!" He ran back to the players and Zuko tried not to let the hurt show.

Iroh sighed. "I am glad you came, Nephew," he said quietly, and Zuko nodded.

* * *

"Where were you?" Katara demanded, and Li shrugged as he bolted the door.

"Out," he said simply, and she frowned. The headache had receded but she felt crankiness take its place. "I brought food."

"What'd you get?"

"Phö. I hope you like beef."

"I like beef." He nodded and she watched him pull two bowls from the shelf, microwave the broth, drop meat and noodles into it. The smell spread through the loft and her mouth watered; the crankiness dissipated as he handed her one bowl and a pair of disposable chopsticks and set a tray of sides and condiments on the floor. He took the other bowl and sat cross-legged opposite it. Katara tried to ignore him as she scooped up bean sprouts and jalapeños, squeezed lime over the whole mess. It tasted _divine_.

"Thanks," she said after a time, and he shrugged.

"Want more water?" he asked, gesturing at the empty glass beside her.

"Sure."

"How are your ribs?" Li asked after she took the filled glass and drank deeply.

"My ribs?" She frowned and felt her side, then winced. "Sore."

"I'll bet. What's your jacket made of, anyway?"

"Leather." He quirked his brow and Katara grinned. "And Kevlar."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're lucky you were wearing it."

"I'm a lucky kind of girl." He flushed and she smirked, stretched deliberately, watched the flush deepen – then winced again. "Ow."

"Anything broken?"

Katara started to shake her head, then thought better of it. "I don't think so." She tested her ribs, pushed gently on each, and felt only soreness. "Just bruises." She looked carefully at him. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you okay?"

He quirked his brow, not quite frowning. "I didn't get _shot_, if that's what you're asking."

Katara threw her pillow at him, but he ducked easily. "'Ladies first' my _ass_."

He shrugged. "If I had known you wouldn't _duck_, I wouldn't have let you go first."

"Yeah, well… thanks. For getting me out. And for the phö." _And for being there when I woke up. _"I'll buy, next time." She grinned. "Like a _date_."

Li flushed, faintly, then looked up at her. "Look, I have to – will you be okay if I take off?"

Katara shrugged despite the disappointment. "I'll be fine." She forced herself to smile. "See you next week?"

Li surprised her by smiling, a ghost of an expression. "If you bring dessert."

* * *

_Author's note_: This chapter is for Beboots, who, aside from being The Best Reviewer Ever In The History Of Fan Fiction Dot Net, sounds like she's needing a happier start to the weekend.


	7. Discovery

**Discovery**

_posted April 17, 2010_

* * *

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you."

Katara, for once, stayed silent, her face drawn into a scowl. "'That was _easy_,'" Zuko mimicked, and watched the scowl deepen. More gunfire sounded behind them and they both flinched, then kept reloading. "It's _never_ that easy!"

"So I was _wrong_," she finally snapped, and Zuko hid his smirk, flinched again as a shot ricocheted above them. "It's not like I set us _up_ – or do you _still_ not trust me?"

A shout saved him from answering and he grabbed her arm, half-pulled and half-pushed her around the corner to the alley's dubious cover. "Another gang?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"I think this is Family – not mine, though. I shouldn't have set the meeting up _here_. Come _on_." She shook his hand off and caught his sleeve and pulled _him_ down the alley, then leapt lightly onto a trash bin to climb over the chain-link fence at its end. She landed on her feet on the far side, pushed her braids back, turned to smirk at him. "Coming?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and followed and they ran down the alley together. The gunfire had faded by the time they reached the next fence and no footsteps followed. He scanned the alley behind them as Katara studied the fence, frowning. He laced his fingers together, held out his hands. "Ladies first?" he said with a smirk.

She gave him a dirty look and scrambled up the fence unassisted, giving Zuko an excellent view of her rear in the process. He followed, and when he straightened from a crouch Katara was inches away and staring at him, her eyes shadowed by the street lights but the desire clear in them.

"Think we've lost them?" he asked, and his voice sounded low in the narrow alley. She stepped closer, leaning into him, and his pulse pounded in his ears.

"I hope so," she said huskily, then tilted her head up to kiss him.

* * *

They barely made it back to the loft, hands and lips finding each other too often as they slipped through the streets.

Li pushed her back against the door before Katara could lock it, his hands in her hair and kissing her _everywhere_ as his breath shuddered against her skin. She fumbled with the bolts, shot each despite the gasps Li pulled from her, then slid her arms under his jacket to push it off his shoulders. His shirt followed, then she lifted her own arms for him and soon they stood pressed against each other. The muscles she'd admired rippled under her fingers and she shivered as he ran his hands the length of her back.

She pushed against his chest, guiding him to her bed; he tumbled backwards onto it and she followed, laying out atop him, then rolled her hips against him. He threw his head back and clenched his teeth and pulled her closer and soon they moved into each other like she had beenwanting to for _weeks_. She climaxed first and Li followed, fingers digging into her hips as she bit back her moans and ecstasy flooded her again when he _whined_, surging against her so hard she gasped.

They lay entwined together, after, as their breathing slowed. Li stroked her back idly, his fingers light and his chest warm beneath her, rumbling pleasantly when he finally spoke.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that this was _all_ just a set-up to get me into your bed."

Katara stretched luxuriously and allowed herself to leer. "What makes you think it _wasn't?_"

"Not funny."

"I disagree. Besides." She leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Your angry face is sexy."

"… I'll show _you_ 'angry.'"

"Is that a proposition?"

"I guess you'll find out."

* * *

Zuko woke slowly, aware of warmth beside him but also of inescapable duty beyond the loft's sanctuary. Katara lay beside him on her stomach, her hair loose against his chest and his arm draped over her back. The dark lines he'd seen disappearing beneath her shirts resolved into an intricate tattoo, a thunderbird, wings outstretched across her shoulders. He smoothed her hair back and traced each line gently with one finger and she murmured, but didn't wake. He let his arm fall over her again and blew out his breath in a long sigh.

_What are you doing, Zuko?_

* * *

Katara woke to silence and lay still for a long time, not needing to extend her hand to know that Li was gone. Her sheets smelled faintly of him but they were long cooled and held only bittersweet memory. She finally forced herself to rise, to fill the old metal tub and slip into its warmth. She drew up her knees and folded her arms over them and sat until the water grew cold and only then let the tears fall.

* * *

Zuko let himself into the apartment, glad for once that Iroh had his kids for the night. He threw his coat on the couch and poured himself a drink and stood at the window, staring at the dark city, for a long time.

The bourbon was long gone when he turned away but he couldn't face the bedroom quite yet. He showered instead, braced his hands on the tiled wall and let scalding hot water run over him, but it couldn't wash away the memory of her fingers.

* * *

"Good work, Detective." His supervisor's voice held approval and Zuko stared at the files laid out on his desk. "The judge says it's all sound evidence and he'll have the warrants ready tomorrow. I talked to the DA, too, and he says the case is solid if the arresting officers come back with the right people. You did good work."

Zuko nodded absently, still staring at the paperwork. A black-and-white photograph of Katara taken by a security camera lay near the top. In it, she smiled, ready to flip her braids over her shoulder, and Zuko knew she was smiling at _him_.

_Good work_, Zuko thought bitterly, and tried not to think any more.

* * *

"Good work, Katara." Number Two's voice held approval and Katara stared at the photographs laid out on the table, cold spreading through her limbs. "He's a cop. It would have taken us too long to find out if you hadn't set up Number Four to follow him home."

The photographs showed Li entering the police station in sleeveless shirt and cargoes, exiting in sport coat and slacks, an ID badge around his neck. "Number Four is tracking down his address now. We'll send a team out tomorrow."

_Good work_, Katara thought bitterly, and tried not to think any more.


	8. Safety

**Safety**

_posted April 18, 2010_

* * *

Katara had barely locked the door before she swung to face him. "You should have told me you had _kids_!"

Zuko scowled as he set Xumei on a dingy couch. Zhang scrambled up beside her and Zuko squeezed his son's shoulder before responding. "Oh, _sure_ – 'Say, Katara, I'm not _really_ a drug dealer, I'm a divorced father of two working an investigation that I _hate_.'"

"Divorced?" she asked, surprising him.

"Yeah. So?"

She looked away. "Nothing."

"You thought I was _cheating_? On my – with _you_?"

She sighed. "Li, I don't know what I think."

"Zuko."

"What?"

"My name's not really Li." His voice sounded awkward, even to himself. "It's Zuko." He shrugged. "I… thought you should know."

"Zuko…"

"_What?_"

She blushed, faintly, and didn't meet his eyes. "Nothing."

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." They both jumped at the voice and Zuko stepped in front of Xumei and Zhang, curled together and already asleep. A man stepped from a shadowed hallway and Zuko wondered how safe this "safehouse" really was. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Katara?"

"Hi, Jet." Her voice sounded tired. Resigned. "Jet, this is… Li. He – _we_ – need your help. Li, this is Jet. He's an old _acquaintance_."

Jet's smirk belied _that_ description. "Deal gone bad?"

"The less you know the better." Katara frowned. "I need to make some calls. You still have that secure line?"

"Of course. This way, darling." Jet glanced meaningfully at Zuko, the message to _stay put_ clear in his nod. Zuko didn't bother to argue and sat back on the couch after they left the room. He crossed his arms and watched his children and tried to only be grateful that they were safe.

* * *

Li – Zuko – the _cop_ – was asleep when Katara returned to the back room and she almost smiled at the sight. The little girl had curled up against him and they looked so peaceful that she hated to wake him.

"Hey," she said quietly, then touched his knee, then stayed still as he came awake with a start and grabbed her wrist. He blinked once and recognition slid across his face, replaced by wariness. He dropped her wrist and Katara sighed. "I've made arrangements," she said carefully. "I can get you out of the city and to a place for you to lay low for a while." She held his eyes for a long moment, watched the conflicting emotions there. "You can take it or leave it."

He sighed and some of the tension leached out of him as he ruffled his daughter's hair absently. Katara rocked back on her heels and finally he spoke. "I don't have much choice, do I." It wasn't a question. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"My people – _some_ of them, at least – are going to be looking for you at least as hard as your people are looking for me. What are you going to do?"

Katara shrugged. "Lie low. Just like you." She met his eyes again. "I only have one safe place to go – I'll be meeting you there."

His face betrayed surprise for an instant, then he raked his hand through his hair as if to cover the expression. It fell back around his face and Katara remembered how it had felt in her fingers. "Look, you want something to eat? A shower, maybe?" She jerked her head towards the narrow stall in one corner, watched him follow the motion. The tension drained out of his shoulders then.

"Yeah," he said slowly, then rubbed his eyes. He blinked, then his eyes hardened. "If _anything_ happens –"

"Don't worry." She glanced back at the children asleep on the couch. "They're safe here, for now. I'll watch them." He nodded, slowly, and stood up, and she took his place next to the little girl. She saw uneasiness in his posture as he glanced towards the shower stall, and allowed herself to smirk. "Don't worry – I won't watch _you_."

He scowled and for a moment it was okay, like nothing had happened and they weren't thrown together in this dingy safehouse hiding from each other's choices. The moment passed and Katara looked away and after a time she heard him cross the room. The rustle of clothing was followed by falling water and Katara forced herself to relax.

He finally stepped from the shower wearing only a towel, his toned arms bare and smooth, and Katara frowned and spoke before she thought better of it.

"Your _tattoos_ were fake, too? Is _anything_ about you real?"

He flushed brilliant red. "_You_ of all people should know that there are some things that I did _not_ fake."

Katara felt her own face heat and turned away.

* * *

Later, Katara slipped by the guard stationed at the door and made her way through Li – _Zuko's_ – apartment. The list of essentials was short – birth certificates and vaccination records, titles and bank statements, a stuffed pink platypus and a favorite blanket. She tucked each into her bag, then took a moment to study the apartment.

There were few photos in the place, mostly of the two children and an older man – a grandfather, by his benevolent smile. One showed Li – _Zuko_ – as well, but there were no wedding pictures or family portraits and Katara felt guilty satisfaction for _that_, at least.

The two children sat at a rickety card table when she returned to the safehouse, eating cereal while Zuko glowered over coffee. "Well?" he demanded.

Katara shrugged. "I got it." She pulled out the stuffed platypus.

"_Mister Pinky!_" the little girl scrambled out of her chair. She stopped short of Katara, shyness on her face, and Katara set the toy in her arms.

"Hi honey. My name's Katara. What's yours?"

"Xumei," she said, hugging the platypus.

"Nice to meet you, Xumei." She straightened and turned to the boy, and knew better than to offer him the blanket. "What's your name?"

"Zhang."

Katara nodded. "Soccer?" she asked.

"Lacrosse."

"Nice. My brother played in school." He shrugged in response, but Katara thought she saw a hidden grin. She straightened and looked directly at their father. "Your ride out of here leaves in three hours."

"Truck?"

She grinned. "Even better."


	9. Flight

Flight

posted April 19, 2010

* * *

"How old _is_ this thing, anyway?"

Captain Bato shrugged. "Hull's about a hundred years old. Engine's about sixty." He kicked the massive engine affectionately. "They don't make them like _this_ anymore."

"I'm sure." _A tugboat_, Zuko thought sourly. _A getaway tugboat_.

Beside him, Bato grinned at Zhang. "Ready there, chief oiler?"

Zhang nodded, his eyes still bright with excitement as Bato handed him an oil can. Zuko had been dubious when Bato put his son to work in the engine room, but the captain assured him it was perfectly safe. "In the old days, that's how any captain got his start – oiling and tossing lines and working his way up the ranks."

Zhang also looked happier than Zuko had seen him in months, which he tried not to think about as his son moved carefully down the line, oiling each rocker and injector and valve cage. Zhang didn't look up, engrossed in the task, and at length Zuko stepped out on deck. He stood for a long time on the stern, studying the barge and the horizon beyond it, and almost allowed himself to relax.

* * *

The voyage took almost a week but Zuko found himself reluctant to depart as they pulled up to the fuel dock. The crew had proved friendly, doting on Xumei and treating Zhang with rough affection and vocally appreciating Zuko's cooking. "I miss the days when we could carry a cook," Bato had said wistfully.

"They're just biscuits," Zuko had responded, but the exchange had warmed him.

Katara met them at the dock, conflicting expressions on her face that dissolved into a smile when she saw them. Zuko found himself smiling in return, but the moment was broken when she moved to catch the mooring lines and make them fast. By the time he stepped onto the dock, holding Xumei's hand tightly, her face was carefully neutral.

"Welcome to Smallville," she said, irony in her voice, but Zuko only nodded, then glanced behind him.

"Zhang!" he called, and the boy jumped, waved again to the crew, and scrambled onto the dock.

"Sorry Dad," he said with a grin, and something in Zuko brightened. He ruffled Zhang's hair affectionately, then pushed him gently towards the ramp ashore.

"I have to apologize in advance," Katara said as they reached the parking lot. "My family's great and I love them, but you know family. Don't let them get to you."

"_What?_" All of last week's tension returned in a rush. _Family_?

"What? Oh." She shrugged and her grin was apologetic. "Not Family. My _family_ – my dad, and my gran. And my brother sometimes, too – and his girlfriend. _Fianc__é_."

"… we're staying with your _family_?"

"Yep."

Her smirk was _infuriating_ this time, but Zuko restrained his response. _Beggars and choosers, Zuko_. He shook his head as she stopped at an older-model pickup truck.

Katara slapped the door affectionately. "Meet Betsy."

"Is that thing street legal?"

She gave him a dirty look, then turned to Zhang. "Want to ride in the back?"

"Yeah!" Before Zuko could counter with a hasty _no_, Katara had opened the door and slid the passenger seat forward. Zhang scrambled up into the narrow bench and Katara grinned.

"See the seatbelt there?" Zhang nodded and buckled himself in and Zuko remembered to exhale as Katara turned to him. "You can chuck your bag in the bed."

The engine sputtered to life as Zuko strapped Xumei carefully into the center seat and Katara grinned again as she threw the truck into gear. "I've missed Betsy, these past couple years. She was my dad's, then Sokka's. That's my brother – you'll probably meet him tonight, he's always coming over to mooch food."

Zuko kept silent as they drove through town and she chatted companionably, pointing out local landmarks. The streets were lined with older houses and finally they pulled down a long driveway lined with mature trees. An old farmhouse sat at the end, surrounded by unkempt gardens and a distant view of the water.

"Here we are," Katara said brightly as she threw the truck into neutral and killed the engine. "Home sweet home." Her voice was strained beneath the friendliness, which Zuko found oddly reassuring. "Dad's still at the shop and Gran was asleep when I left, so I'll give you the short tour for now." She continued to talk as she led them up the porch, through the front rooms, and up a once-grand flight of stairs that now creaked comfortably with each step.

"Xumei can stay in my old room," Katara continued as she opened the first door. The room was decorated in purple and blue, with posters of whales and dolphins and space shuttles.

Zuko rolled his eyes but Xumei beamed. "Really?"

"Really. C'mon Zhang – you can stay in Sokka's." Zhang nodded and followed and Zuko was relieved to find the room more subdued, framed posters of race cars on the walls and a faded quilt on the bed. "He left most of his comics and books when he moved out, so I hope you like to read."

Zhang grinned, then. "Yeah," he said, and Katara smiled. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome. Make yourself at home. Sokka will be by later, and he'll probably show you where he keeps his legos." She nodded to Zuko. "You can stay in the basement. It's Sokka's newer room – when he turned seventeen, he insisted on his own 'bachelor pad.'" She rolled her eyes, and Zuko almost smiled.

* * *

If Zuko had spent the past week in his office and apartment, working and packing lunches and trying to attend Zhang's games and Xumei's tea parties, he might have found that evening's dinner surreal. As it was, he simply cut Xumei's fish into small pieces and accepted the glass of wine Katara's father poured for him. The man – Hakoda – had nodded and taken his place at the head of the table, while Katara's tiny grandmother sat opposite. Between them raged a storm.

"I did _not_ come 'running home to mommy.'" Katara's tone was furious, her faced flushed with embarrassment.

"Fine." Sokka waved his hand. Katara's brother had greeted Zuko with steely warning just before dinner, then the siblings had leapt into an argument that had yet to cease. "Daddy. Whatever. Big city got too big for you, and you came home."

"Says the man didn't move out until he was _24_."

"At least I actually _moved out_."

Zuko tried to ignore them while Zhang watched with interest. Sokka's fiancé Suki sat beside him and offered a friendly smile while the fight raged on. "They're always like this when Katara comes home." Her expression changed subtly. "So, are you part of the _business_?"

"What? No." He sipped his wine, caught Xumei's cup as she knocked it over. "I'm a cop, actually – a detective, in the narcotics division. Katara blew my cover just before my boss sent out the team to arrest her." He almost laughed, then, at the irony and the surprise on Suki's face.

"Hey Sokka, did you hear that?"

He broke off arguing. "What?"

"Katara brought home a _cop_!"

"_What? _ You're a _cop?_"

"_Sokka_," Katara said warningly, but he just pointed to Zuko and crowed.

"A _cop!_ My baby sister joins the _mob_ to meet more _exciting_ guys, and she brings home a _cop!_"

"Oh, my god – I did _not_ join to meet _guys_ – and it's not 'the _mob_.'"

Zuko just watched as Katara flushed a deeper red and sputtered while Hakoda looked poured more wine and the grandmother ignored them all. Beside him, Suki grinned.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Betsy is my family's old truck, a powder-blue 1978 Dodge extended-cab extended-bed pickup with a cast-iron engine block and rear-wheel drive. My mom and I drove across the country in it in 1991, while my dad and sister followed in the 1984 Caravan. *happy sigh* Those were the days.


	10. Relief

**Relief**

_posted April 20, 2010_

* * *

Katara took the stairs slowly the next morning, still bleary from sleep. The old futon in Gran's study was usually comfortable, but she had turned over and over before finally sinking into a restless doze. _Why am I even up this early_? she asked herself, but entered the kitchen before she could think of an answer.

The smell of coffee already lingered in the air and _Zuko_ stood by the bay window in the kitchen, studying the view of grass and trees and distant water. He turned as she entered, lifted his mug in casual greeting. "Your father said to make myself at home."

Katara stared at him for a moment, then decided that it was too early to decipher any hidden meaning in that statement. She simply nodded and turned the stove on under the kettle and tried to act like it was just another morning in her grandmother's kitchen. She dropped a paper filter into the basket, dumped a heaping scoop of ground coffee into it and set it all over her favorite mug, then waited for the kettle to boil. She gathered her hair back, combed her fingers through it and twisted it into a messy knot at the back of her neck.

The kettle shrieked as Katara smoothed a few last strands from her face and she reached to turn the stove off. Zuko moved hastily, turning back towards the window, and Katara realized he'd been watching her. She remembered flipping her hair just _so_ to draw his attention; later, his hands pulling it from braids, sifting it through his fingers. Her face heated at the memory and she busied herself pouring hot water into the waiting filter. She wiped the counter as it dripped, then set the filter in the sink, splashed cream and sugar into the mug and stirred. She sipped, and sighed, and finally sat at the table. Zuko remained by the window.

Katara drank her coffee slowly, trying to ignore him, but found her eyes drawn to him. He wore an old t-shirt with Bato's company motto across front and back and he probably hadn't shaved the entire voyage up the coast. His hair was slightly mussed, neither the deliberately messy style he'd worn as Li nor carefully combed like she'd seen in Number Four's photos. Her fingers itched to run through it, muss it further, and she scowled into her coffee.

"I found the enrollment papers."

Katara startled at his sudden statement, then blinked. "Oh. Yeah." She shrugged. "I had an errand to run at the school, so I picked them up. I don't know if you want to put them straight into classes or not. You don't have to –"

"Thanks."

He said it awkwardly and Katara stared at him for a moment, then sipped her coffee again and studied his posture as he again stared out the window, noted the weariness and tension in the set of his shoulders. Most of her coffee was gone and her mind cleared of sleep when he finally spoke again.

"Why… are you doing all this? For us. For… me."

Katara had wondered that herself, as she'd driven a rental car from the city, backtracked by cab to a bus depot, met Sokka in the next town over to shake any pursuit. She'd told Number Two that she had to take care of some family business, had smiled and made the usual jokes and hoped that she sounded no different than usual. She thought of Number One's voice and that honest friendliness she'd seen once or twice from Li. From _Zuko_.

She finally shrugged. "Because like it or not, we're in this together. I _owe_ you, Zuko, like you owe me. Seems only fair."

He didn't react for a long time, didn't move from the window, but finally sighed as some of the tension leaked from his posture. He eventually set his mug on the windowsill and crossed his arms and turned to meet her eyes, and Katara tried to let her face lay open for him. They studied each other for a long moment and Katara opened her mouth to say something – she didn't know _what_ – when Xumei wandered in, Mister Pinky under one arm.

"What's for breakfast, Daddy?"

Zuko's expression softened as he crouched to smile at her. "Hi Sweetie. How'd you sleep?"

She yawned and returned his hug. "Good. Are there Cheerios?"

* * *

It was much easier, Katara decided, to talk with him with Zhang and Xumei in the room. Breakfast had been almost cheerful, as had the tour of the yard.

"Gran will probably let you feed the chickens, if you ask politely – and maybe collect eggs if you show her you can be careful." Both children had nodded eagerly as she held Rosemary for them to pet. The chickens hated to be picked up, but Rosemary tolerated the attention, regarding them with beady eyes and fluffing herself up when Katara set her back in the run. "They also love dandelions, if you pull them up."

She'd shown them the path to the water, too, and nodded when Zuko warned them not to follow it alone. He promised them a walk together later, then told them to go wash their faces. "Can I… borrow your truck?" he asked when they had clambered up the stairs, and Katara had tried to hide her surprise.

"Betsy."

"What?"

"Can you borrow _Betsy_."

He glared at her, but Katara said nothing, then quirked her brow. He scowled. "Fine. Can I borrow… _Betsy_."

"Why, certainly." She debated needling him further, but decided against it. "What for?"

Zuko shrugged. "I need to pick up some things. Make a couple of calls – I know the lines on the other end are secure," he added hastily, then ran his hand through his hair. "I need to make some decisions." The awkwardness returned and they stood in silence until Zhang jumped down the stairs with a grin.

* * *

Katara stepped onto the porch as she heard Betsy turn into the drive later that afternoon. The truck sputtered to a halt beside Gran's ancient wagon and Katara again debated ribbing Zuko, but the tension in his face pushed the thought from her mind.

"Need a hand?" she asked instead and he shrugged, which Katara took as permission. She grinned at Zhang, then pulled shopping bags from the bed. _Groceries and underpants_, she thought with amusement, but again held her tongue and helped carry everything inside. She waited in the kitchen while Zuko sorted through the bags, sent each child upstairs with a bag, and finally turned to her.

"How long are we welcome here?"

Katara covered her surprise with a shrug. "For however you long you need it." She returned his level stare. "For however long it's safe." _For all of us_, she thought, but didn't voice it.

Zuko looked away first, crossing his arms and staring out the window, the morning's broodiness returning. "I'll enroll them in school tomorrow," he said after a time. "I don't know how long we'll stay, but it will help them – give them something normal to do, to keep them from worrying." He snorted. "Though so far, they think it's just another grand vacation." He looked at her directly then. "How detailed is it?"

"Is what?"

"The information that your people have on me. On my _kids_." Only then did his voice betray anger, and Katara forced herself not to flinch.

"I only saw genders and approximate ages, no names." She hesitated for a moment. "Plus… the files might have been corrupted – Number Two's computer files, on you, and… your kids. What she learned from... her… people at the station." She said it carefully, met his eyes again.

"The files might have been corrupted." Zuko's voice was flat, his eyes narrowed in speculation.

Katara hoped her shrug looked casual. "The backups, too. They'll have to start from scratch."

He stared at her for a long moment, the quality of his expression somehow different, though no less intense. "Thanks," he said quietly, then Zhang and Xumei clattered down the stairs again and Katara let herself relax.


	11. Direction

**Direction**

_posted April 21, 2010_

* * *

Zuko borrowed the truck again the next morning, buckling Xumei carefully into the center and closing the passenger door with a grinding shriek of ungreased hinges. "I don't know how long we'll be staying here," he said carefully as the truck rumbled down the drive, "but I'm sure neither of you will have trouble keeping up." Xumei nodded solemnly but Zhang stared out the window and Zuko wished he could see his son's face. _I'm sorry_, he wanted to say, but forced his voice to stay positive. "What did you think of the school?"

They'd stopped at the school yesterday, between the department store and a tiny burger joint. The secretary had accepted the enrollment papers without question and told him to come back this morning for the placements. Zuko had nodded and breathed a quiet sigh of relief, even as Zhang remained silent.

"I liked the bear," Xumei said, and Zuko smiled. They'd taken a short tour and it had been difficult to coax Xumei from the library's giant stuffed bear.

"What about you, Zhang?"

Zhang shrugged. "It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"I liked _my_ school better."

Zuko bit back a sigh. "I know." _I'm sorry_.

* * *

"Great job, Koko; now, who wants to read next?" Nearly every small hand shot up and Zuko almost smiled at the class's enthusiasm. He must have made some motion as the teacher looked up, smiling brilliantly as he leapt up from the floor. "You must be Xumei!"

Xumei nodded and held Zuko's hand tighter as the teacher knelt in front of them. "We're all very happy to meet you, Xumei. I'm Mister Aang." He held out his hand and Xumei took it. "We just started story time – do want to read, or listen?"

"Listen," she said shyly, but she returned Mister Aang's smile.

"Great!" He stood and nodded once at Zuko, polite dismissal in the gesture before he turned back to the children clustered on the floor. "Everyone, this is Xumei! She's part of our class now, so let's all make sure she feels welcome."

The students chorused a "hello" and several waved and Xumei's grip on Zuko's hand lightened. "Remember sweetie – the blue bus. Look for Zhang." She nodded and let go of his hand and sat beside two girls who waved eagerly. The teacher met Zuko's eyes and nodded towards the door and Zuko stepped into the hall.

"Hi, I'm Aang." He held out his hand and Zuko took it, surprised by the firm grip. "You're Xumei's father?"

"Zuko."

"Nice to meet you, Zuko. It looks like Xumei's settled in nicely, and I'll make sure it stays that way. Her papers mentioned a brother? Great! I'll make sure they find each other before the bus leaves." He glanced over his shoulder. "I've got to get back, but please let me know if you have any concerns!" He ducked back into the classroom before Zuko could respond.

_That went… well_, he thought, but it took him a long time to leave the school.

* * *

Katara sat at the kitchen table when he returned, staring moodily at a mug of cold coffee. A gun cleaning kit sat beside it and the smell of oil lingered in the air, but her Browning was nowhere in sight. She looked up after a moment. "Suki called for you – she says that if you plan on sticking around for a while, the police are hiring. She said she'd give you a reference if you needed one."

Zuko checked his surprise. "Thanks." She didn't respond and he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Her brows were drawn together into a thoughtful scowl and at length Zuko moved to make more coffee. He soon sipped carefully, nodded, and on a whim sat opposite her, the scrape of the chair on the floor loud in the silence.

She finally sighed. "My sort-of-cousins called this morning, too – they heard I was back in town and wanted to know if I could work at the store again. No 'Hey Katara, nice to see you,' or 'Hey Katara, it's been a while, how are you?' Oh no, of course not. It's 'Katara – we're short-handed and need someone to run the cash register. Can you come tomorrow?'" She sipped her coffee, then frowned at it.

"I made a fresh pot."

"Thanks." She didn't move. "I hate that, you know? I left this town because I didn't _want_ to run the cash register, or keep books for the company, or run a daycare. I know what the Family did isn't really 'right' – or at least _legal_ – but I was _good_ at it." She waved her hand. "I could make deals and make sure no one got hurt, and keep the _other_ sort-of-cousins out of it." She smiled, then. "They're not very nice."

"I'm sure."

Her smile died. "I know, I know. You're a cop – I'm the bad guy. I just never felt like I was _good_ at anything before. And my family – my _real_ family, not the Family – hates it, and I _know_ that, but… I just wanted to be _good_ at something, really _good at it_. The Family gave me that."

Zuko finished his coffee slowly, set the mug down on the table before she met his eyes. "I have to say, I kind of resent you for making me leave that behind."

Zuko stared at her, anger warring with surprise, but the sudden embarrassment on her face made him hold his tongue. "I know, I know – it's _nothing_ next to how much you must resent _me_."

To that, he had no answer.

* * *

Katara blinked sleep from her eyes, fumbled for her phone. "_Hello?_"

"There's a contract out for him and yours won't be far behind at this rate." She nodded as the line went dead, then stared at the ceiling until her heartbeat slowed to normal.

* * *

A package arrived one afternoon, followed by another the day after. Both were addressed in Iroh's fine hand but postmarked in different cities halfway across the country. _I don't want to know_, Zuko thought.

"I _knew_ Uncle Iroh would know that Missus Purple would get lonely without me," Xumei said happily, hugging the stegosaurus to her. Zhang's reaction was more complex; the packages also held his trumpet, a favorite jersey, a "Get Well Soon" card signed by his class. He accepted each, then went up the stairs without comment.

Zuko watched him go. "Tell me if Missus Purple is still lonely or sad now that she's here," he told Xumei, and read the letter that had been tucked carefully into her fairy princess backpack. Iroh rambled on at length about the weather and the alignment of the stars and the new shortbread cookies at Madam Wu's tea shop, but Zuko knew how to read between the lines. _Lay low_, he thought, scanning it again. _Your friend, too – the Family is searching._

* * *

A thump against the wall that evening startled Zuko and he dropped the magazine he'd been trying to read. "What was _that_?"

Katara looked up from across the room. "Probably just Sokka."

"Doing _what_?"

"Kidnapping Zhang."

"_What?_"

"I told Sokka that Zhang was feeling blue and Sokka said something about just needing some 'manly bonding time.'" She shrugged. "I think they're going to a monster truck rally."

"On a _school_ night?"

"Relax. It sounds like his grades are fine."

"They are."

"So sit down."

Zuko sat. More thumps sounded against the wall, then a scrape, as if a ladder moved against it, then Sokka and Zhang sprinted across the lawn.

"He should have _asked_."

"Stop _frowning_. Sokka didn't ask because he knew you'd say _no_."

"Your _brother_ abducted my _son_ to go to a… _monster truck rally_."

"Yep. I think Bato did the same thing to Sokka when he was Zhang's age." Zuko must have frowned again, because Katara sighed and set her book aside. "Look, Zuko, there are some things a father just can't do."

_Don't I know that_, he thought bitterly.

* * *

_Author's note_: Since folks have been asking, I wrote out the first chapter of this in basically one sitting after starting to compose it on the elliptical one morning after thinking about it for… like six months. I thought it would be a one-shot. It didn't stay that way, and I wrote chapters two through seven basically over the course of two days, then started posting one a day while roughing out and then cleaning up the next three chapters. Then life got busy and I'm now writing them as I go and we'll see how long I can maintain the one-a-day schedule – but they're only about 1,200 words each. No big deal, right?


	12. Offer

**Offer**

_posted April 22, 2010_

* * *

Zuko watched Zhang carefully the next morning; his son needed a second wake-up call and yawned over breakfast, but seemed more cheerful than he had since starting school. _Maybe I won't throttle Sokka the next time I see him_, he thought, then shoed both kids out the door and stood in the doorway with his coffee until the school bus came.

_Much_.

Katara stumbled down the stairs as Zuko turned; she mumbled a greeting and poured herself a mug from the pot that he had brewed, dumped cream and sugar into it, sank into a chair at the table. Her hair was in disarray and she wore an old t-shirt and pajama bottoms and he almost smiled at the sight.

_When did this become a routine?_ he thought, but something about it made him uneasy.

* * *

Katara spent yet another morning in the garden, doing chores for Gran and attempting to feel useful. Since she'd been 'home,' she'd pulled weeds and turned over the compost and changed the chickens' bedding and pruned the fruit trees and moved rocks from the front to the back and dirt from the back to the front. The work had been enjoyable at first, but now she started to remember why the city held such allure, where any weed that dared raise its head got trampled on or poisoned by city maintenance teams.

_Keeps me busy, I guess_, but she sighed and sat back on her heels and scrubbed her arm across her forehead. _What are you doing here, Katara_?

* * *

"So you wanna be a policeman." The registration officer – barely more than a girl – stared at Zuko, her eyes unfocused. She hadn't taken his file, nor glanced at it when he laid it on her desk.

Zuko hoped his shrug looked casual. "I just moved to town and I'm interested in the position." _And my contingency fund is running low_.

"Why should the Department hire _you_?"

_She's blind_, he realized partway through the interview – _interrogation _– but he nodded and shrugged and smiled and hoped his cover identity was as good as the money he'd paid for it.

"Well. It's been lovely talking with you…"

"Chen," he supplied, and the girl shrugged.

"_Chen_. We'll call you. Maybe. Now get out of my office."

Zuko stood, trying not to betray his surprise, but her eyes were still unfocused as she swiveled her chair away. He passed a uniformed officer on his way to the exit, and the woman nodded.

"Captain gave you a working over, did she?"

"What?" Zuko glanced back over his shoulder, but saw only the blind registration girl.

The officer nodded. "Captain Toph. You were in there for a long time – did she rake you over the coals?"

"_Captain_ Toph?"

"That's right."

Zuko composed himself hastily. "Uh – no, actually. Why?"

The woman shrugged and grinned. "Captain's got a reputation for being tough – says it rhymes with 'Toph.' Then she _laughs_." She shivered. "You got off easy, sounds like."

* * *

Zuko made dinner that evening, insisting as he often did that it was the least he could do. Gran had sniffed the first time, but relinquished the kitchen without complaint. Tonight, Xumei tore lettuce for a salad while Zhang peeled potatoes and Zuko did something on the stove that smelled wonderful. Katara lingered at the kitchen table, hoping to be useful and trying not to think of how Zuko's apron emphasized narrow hips and broad shoulders. _I could get used to this_, she thought, and tried to squelch it.

Xumei stopped her cheerful humming mid-song. "Can we have a baby, Daddy?"

"_What?_"

"A _baby_, Daddy. Wen at school has a baby sister, and she's _so_ cute. Wen says being a big sister is the funnest thing _ever_."

"Most fun," Zuko corrected, but his voice sounded choked and Katara tried not to laugh at his expression.

"Most fun," Xumei agreed. "Can I be a big sister?

Katara fled the kitchen before she laughed aloud, but she lingered in the hallway to listen. Zuko's response was lost in her smothered giggles, but Xumei's next question stopped her laughter.

"Do you think we can have a baby when Mommy comes back?"

She heard the pain in Zuko's sigh. "I don't think so, sweetie."

"Why not?"

Katara didn't have the heart to stay for his answer.

* * *

"Oh no. No. No, not again! Come _on_, Betsy…" The truck clicked, whined for a moment. "That's right baby, almost there – _shit!_" Katara slumped back. "This is _all_ I need. Hey Zhang!" She waved him over. "Can I get your help for a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure." He shifted uncomfortably. "What do you need?"

Katara rummaged through the glove compartment for wire-cutters and a screwdriver, handed them to Zhang. "Right now, I need you to hold these. Betsy's starter died again and I'm just going to hot-wire it for now." She worked her way under the steering column and scowled. "Shit. Okay, no biggie. Hand me the screwdriver – thanks." The casing came apart and she passed the screwdriver back. "Don't tell your father I showed you how to do this."

"Um..."

"Your father seems like a good guy, don't get me wrong, but you have to admit he can be kind of uptight. Crap – could you grab that? Anyway, pay attention – this kind of thing could save your life one day. Oh, thanks – wait." Katara glanced up and time seemed to slow for a moment as she took in Zhang's embarrassed slouch and beyond him, Zuko, his arms crossed and wearing a mighty scowl.

_Shit_. "I can explain."

"Zhang, go inside." Zhang left, rocketing into the house like he'd used starting blocks, and Zuko shifted slightly. "Go ahead."

"What?"

"Explain."

"Uh…"

"You could start with how I'm not _really_ an uptight asshole, I just _seem_ like it." Danger smoldered in his eyes. "Or how you were teaching my _son_ how to _hotwire a car_ – and how it's not really _stealing_ if you need it." He stepped forward. "Or how he doesn't need to _listen_ to me if he doesn't _like_ it."

"That's not actually what I said –"

"It doesn't _matter_ what you _said!_ You have _no idea_ what it is to be a _parent!_"

"No! I _don't _know how to be a parent! I never said I _did_ – all I _offered_ was a safe place for you to stay! Because I felt _guilty_ that my people were on to you – but maybe I should have just stayed out of it and let _your_ people handle it, because here I am now, with _nothing_, thanks to _you!_"

"Thanks to _me?_ I was just doing my _job_ – and you _ruined_ my _life!_"

"_Your_ life? _I_ ruined _your_ life? _You_ were the one who came snooping around _me_, looking for a fight – you should have minded your own damn _business!_ Then we'd _both_ be _fine!_"

"Fine? _Fine? _ You call dealing _drugs_ and _silencing_ people 'fine'? At least at the end of the day, _my_ conscience is clear!"

"_Is_ it Zuko? Is it _really? _ You blame me for putting your children in danger – but is it _me_ you're really blaming?" His face betrayed shame for an instant and Katara realized she had pushed too far but she couldn't stop her words. "Maybe you should have just accepted the money like the _other_ cops and looked the other way! _Then _maybe your kids would be safe!"

The shame fled, pushed aside by rage, and Katara forced herself not to flinch, to match his anger with her own. "You _dare_ –" he hissed, then bit back the words and slammed his fist into the Betsy hard enough that the entire frame shuddered. He didn't even wince, just turned on his heel and stalked into the house.

Katara watched him go, trying to stay angry, but the anger ebbed away and guilt and regret flooded into its place. _Nice job, Katara._


	13. Truce

**Truce**

_posted April 23, 2010_

* * *

Zuko didn't make coffee that morning – or at least didn't make any for _her_ – and by the time Katara braved the kitchen, she found no trace of him. She made her own coffee, spilling the grounds into her mug and cursing, and finally sat alone at the kitchen table, sipping moodily. _Nice job, Katara._

* * *

Zuko spent his day in the library, alternatively poring through classified ads and staring out the windows. He couldn't quite make first and last months' rent on any of the listed apartments yet – not without accessing his main accounts, at least, and if the Family weren't watching _those_, they were stupider than his department had believed. He debated just leaving town, but hesitated to uproot his kids again so soon.

He sighed, drummed his fingers on the table. _ What are you doing, Zuko? You shouldn't even _be_ here._

* * *

Katara tried to hang onto her anger for as long as she could, but eventually found herself in the kitchen again and let her head fall onto the table. _What were you thinking?_ She raised her head and dropped it again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid – of course he's mad_. She raked her fingers through her hair and thought longingly of when life had been _easy_; she tried to remember the cold approval in Number One's voice, but for once it held no comfort.

She finally stood, made her way slowly upstairs, knocked lightly on the doorframe. "Hey Zhang?"

He looked up from his books, spread across Sokka's old desk, and almost flinched. "Yeah?"

_Suck it up, Katara_. "I'm sorry about last night," she said carefully. "I put you in an awkward spot, and I shouldn't have. You should of course listen to your father – he's a good man."

Zhang nodded, some of the wariness gone from his expression. "It's okay," he replied, but Katara knew it wasn't.

* * *

Sokka dropped by after dinner, allowing Katara to put off other apologies as they sat on the back porch. "So the not-cousins called?"

"A few days ago. You know. The usual." She sighed. "I just never felt like I was _good_ at anything like I was good at _that_, you know?" She threw her hands up, then let them settle to her lap; beside her, Sokka shook his head.

"That's not true, Katara – you're good at lots of things."

She snorted. "Yeah, running a cash register, apparently."

"Don't let them get to you. All not-cousin Auka ever asks me is if I 'have one on the way' yet." Sokka grinned. "Last time, I had her going for like ten minutes before I told her that I had to go because the noodles were ready. She got really mad because I let her think I was talking about twins rather than take-out."

Katara grinned despite herself, then sighed. "I don't really know _what_ to do now," she admitted, deliberately _not_ looking at Zuko, who pushed Xumei on the ancient tire swing.

"Y'know, sis…" Sokka's tone was friendly. Guileless. _Suspicious_. "We can always put you to work at the shop."

_I knew it_. "We've been over this before, Sokka – I do _not_ want to 'help take over the family business.' I'm _not_ a mechanic, I'm _not_ a bookkeeper, and I'm sure as hell not one of those _office ladies_ the other shops have."

Sokka surprised her by not sputtering a denial. Instead, he shrugged. "The business has changed, Katara. We're not just scraping by, begging for jobs, and we _have_ an office lady– she's a good bookkeeper, too." Katara only scowled in response, and Sokka shrugged. "What we need now is to expand our client base again. We've started to get some customers coming to us from Top Quality – who sounds like they're not _top quality_ now that Old Chang retired – and Dad and I want to see if we can lure some of their big contracts away. We need someone who can set up deals, make new contacts, _negotiate_…" He looked at her sidelong and grinned.

"Oh, my god, Sokka. This isn't a _joke_."

"I'm not joking." He held her eyes for a long time and she looked away first. "You're good at a lot of

things, Katara, and I think you could be good at this, too. And maybe you don't want to hear this yet, but what else are you going to do?"

Katara stared at her feet, wanting to curse him, but she couldn't deny that he was right. "Thanks. I guess."

"No problem." His tone changed, warning her. "Besides – best to keep business in the _family_, right?"

"Sokka!"

* * *

"Zuko?" Katara called the next evening, hoping her voice sounded normal. He didn't answer, but she pushed her way into the kitchen, found him standing with arms crossed and brow raised. She plunked her bags onto the table. "I picked up dinner. And a movie. For us – for you, and your kids, and me. You know. If you haven't started making dinner yet – not that you have to make dinner, I just – oh for god's sake, I brought phö. And a movie."

Her face burned in embarrassment and she couldn't look up, but she heard him shift. "Thanks," he said after a moment. "The kids love phö. And movies."

"Good. I mean, I'm glad. I mean, you're welcome." She busied herself finding bowls, heating the broth, arranging sides and condiments on plates.

"Xumei! Zhang! Dinner's early tonight!" They scrambled inside from the yard. "Katara brought phö for us. What do you say?"

"Thank you," Zhang said dutifully, but Xumei stood on her toes to peer onto the table.

"Did you get chicken?"

"No, honey – just beef. Do you want chicken next time?"

"No. I don't _eat _chicken."

Zuko looked up in surprise. "Since when?"

"Since I _met_ a chicken, Daddy. I told Rosemary not to worry – I wouldn't eat her."

"That's… very thoughtful of you, sweetie."

"Rosemary said that, too."

* * *

Xumei fell asleep halfway through the movie and Zhang was yawning by time it ended. Katara preceded them up the stairs as Zuko carried Xumei to bed, then hovered outside while he tucked both children in. He stepped back into the hall and she smiled nervously. "Up for another?"

Zuko's expression gave nothing away, but he finally shrugged. "Sure."

Katara barely paid attention to the movie, rehearsing what she wanted to say, reminding herself that there could be no going back, but when the credits rolled and the screen went blank, she hesitated. _Spit it out, Katara_.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Zhang told me. Thanks."

"No, Zuko – I mean, I'm sorry. For… being part of something that put your kids in danger – that put _you_ in danger."

He didn't answer and she didn't dare look at him. "I've been thinking – for a while, I guess, but especially today – and I've decided I'm getting out. I'll call in tomorrow, and tell Number One I'm done. Look, I don't want to testify or anything, but… I don't know. I just know I'm out. And it's not because I yelled at you, so don't feel like I'm just doing this… for you – but… I'm sorry. For everything."

She had nothing else to say, after that, so she let the silence fall around them. When she risked a glance at him, Zuko stared at the floor, his brow furrowed.

"That… means a lot to me."

Her voice came out a whisper. "I thought it would."

"It won't be that easy."

"I know."

Zuko said no more and when Katara looked over again, he'd fallen asleep, head back and arms crossed, some of the tension gone from his frame. She smiled and pulled her blanket up and listened to him breathe until she followed him into sleep.

* * *

Zuko woke suddenly, listening... He heard light breathing nearby – _Katara_. She lay curled at the other end of the couch and he almost smiled for a moment.

Then he heard the sound again and he bit back the panic. "_Katara_." He nudged her foot gently, heard her wake. "_They've come_."


	14. Danger

**Danger**

_posted April 24, 2010_

* * *

Katara blinked, worked her throat to clear it, the Browning already in her hands. "How many?" she whispered. She saw Zuko move in the darkness, heard the small sounds as he stood and chambered a round.

"Don't know." They both stayed silent, listening – a floorboard creaked. "Your grandmother still gone?"

Katara bit back her curse and nodded. "Dad, too." Another creak, easily mistaken for the house settling, but she knew better. "Safe's in the other room." She waited for his nod, then moved carefully into the back, keyed in the combination. The safe swung open and she pulled her dad's old shotgun from its rack, then Sokka's blocky surplus model she'd nicknamed Compensator. _Thank you, Sokka_.

Zuko hadn't moved when she stepped carefully back into the front. "Two, I think." His voice betrayed strain and she handed him her dad's shotgun. "Cover me?"

Katara shouldered Compensator. "I'll lead upstairs, then cover the back. You get your kids and get _out_." She saw him nod, wished briefly for enough light to see his expression. She avoided the third and seventh steps and their creaks, eased the door open and stepped into the back hall, leaned against the wall and listened. Zuko followed silently, paused for an instant beside her. "Take Betsy – there's a spare key taped under the glove compartment."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet."

He made no noise as he moved up the stairs and Katara turned to scan the hall, the sliver of kitchen and living room she could see. _I wonder who they sent?_ She hoped it was no one she knew.

* * *

Zhang woke without protest and Zuko thanked the deities for small favors as he bundled Xumei into arms. "Stay close," he whispered. "Just like we practiced."

Zhang nodded and Zuko checked the desire to hug him, reassure him. He nudged the shotgun under Xumei's bed and stepped out into the hall, listened for a moment. The house lay still around them and he pushed back the fear.

Katara still waited at the foot of the stairs; she jerked her head towards the kitchen, then stepped into it, cleared it, finally nodded to him. She moved towards the back door and Zuko followed, motioning for Zhang to precede him as he watched the hall. Something creaked in the distance and Zuko forced himself to concentrate on his kids, on Xumei in his arms and Zhang behind him. _You have to trust her, Zuko_, but his fingers itched for the shotgun he'd left behind, his Glock in its holster, _anything_ to protect his _family_.

Gray dawn lit the edges of the sky as they stepped outside and Zuko scanned the lawn and trees. Nothing lay out of place but he knew better than to relax as he started onto the path, Zhang following.

"Daddy?" Xumei said suddenly, and he shushed her – then the world exploded behind him.

"_Go_," Katara shouted, and he lunged forward as a second shot cut the air, a shotgun thundering in response. The truck lay just around the corner, footsteps away – but the window beside him shattered, a black figure crashing through it. The assassin landed lightly, rifle already shouldered, and Zuko dropped to the ground, shielding Xumei with his body. The assassin stepped forward, fired – and behind him, someone gasped, dropped to the ground. _Spirits_, he thought desperately – then a low chuckle cut the air.

"I'll add this to what I feel you owe me, Zuko." Her voice was low but he sagged in relief as Xumei struggled from his arms, ran with Zhang to greet the woman as she pushed the night vision unit back from her face.

"_Mai_."

She smiled coolly as Zuko stood, braced himself as he turned. The terror seeped away as he saw Katara standing over a body laying on the ground – not still in death, but gasping for breath. _Body armor?_ he thought as Katara nodded to him, her shotgun trained on the fallen man. He returned the nod stupidly, then swung back to Mai, who crouched to embrace Zhang and Xumei. "I've missed you two," she said softly. Her black jumpsuit stood out against their bright pajamas and Zuko had to look away for an instant. "Go back to your father, my dears, and I'll be there in a moment."

They obeyed and Zuko put his hand on Zhang's shoulder as they watched Mai rise, stride to the fallen man, who raised his arms as a shield. She nodded once to Katara, then pulled something from one thigh pocket and dropped it carelessly onto the would-be assassin. "These are copies of evidence my agency has collected against your… _employer_. The masters are in my office, _where they will stay_, for now – provided that your employer understands that my ex-husband _and_ those who associate with him are _off limits_." She paused, examined her nails for a moment, though only the index finger and thumb were revealed by her gloves. "Under my protection, you might say." Her gaze sharpened. "Are we clear?"

The man nodded, his breath still wheezing. "Excellent. A car will arrive shortly, to take you wherever you wish to go. Now." She dismissed the man as readily as she'd downed him, and turned to Katara. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Mai." She extended her hand and Katara stared at her, shuffled the shotgun into her left hand to take Mai's hand with her right.

"Katara," she said faintly, and Mai nodded.

"Charmed." She dismissed Katara and ignored Zuko and dropped to her knees again. She hugged Xumei and Zhang, the love on her face making Zuko's heart ache, then held Zhang at arms' length for a moment. "You have maintained your grades, I assume?"

Zhang nodded. "Yes ma'am. Mom."

"Good boy. I expected no less." She stood and ruffled his hair, then turned to Zuko. "I've reserved rooms at one of those trite _family_ resorts this time, with the indoor water slides and the costumed mascots."

"Big Bear Lodge?" Xumei said, her eyes wide, and Mai sighed.

"That one." She nodded at Zuko. "We'll be back in a week. Now go pack your bags." She pushed them both forward and they ran into the house. She sighed, then, and Zuko saw the concern on her face an instant before she stepped forward and slide her arms around his shoulders. "You worried me, Zuko," she whispered, and he closed his eyes and returned her embrace. She still smelled like gunpowder and lilies, but the scent no longer made him bitter.

She pulled back after a moment, her face impassive again, and turned back to Katara, who watched their exchange with a closed expression. Mai nodded to her. "I've arranged to have your name erased from all the major crime databases my agency has access to, including the one in Zuko's former department. Your record, as of now, is clean, and you can choose to keep it that way or not." She smiled, then, sad and satisfied at once. "You have nothing to fear from me, Katara. I've made my choices." Her voice turned professional again. "I trust you can get each other to medical treatment should you require it?"

Zuko nodded dumbly as two nondescript cars pulled into the drive and Xumei and Zhang burst from the house. He shook himself and stooped to hug his children as Mai loaded the fallen thug into one car. "Have fun with your mother," he whispered, and felt their nods. "I love you both very much." To his surprise, both children hugged Katara, too, leaving her with a delightfully stunned expression. Then they scrambled into the other car and Mai nodded once to Zuko and slid in beside them and both cars pulled away, vanishing as quickly as they had arrived.

"Well," Katara said after a long silence. "So that's the ex-wife."

Zuko felt as stunned as she sounded. "Yeah."

"Huh," was all she said, but she slipped her hand into his.


	15. Decision

**Decision**

_posted April 25, 2010_

* * *

A distant noise and the slight change of pressure warned Katara that the front door had opened, waking her from a comfortable doze. She stirred and felt Zuko rouse behind her.

"Kids are home," he murmured, and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Already?"

He kissed her shoulder again, then rolled away as the basement door creaked open and Xumei clattered down the stairs. "Daddy!" she shrieked, and threw herself onto the bed – then sat back, eyes wide with surprise as she saw Katara. "Are you sleeping with Daddy now?"

Katara struggled to keep a straight face as beside her Zuko made a strangled noise. "I did last night, honey." _Technically true_, she thought, and wished she could see Zuko's expression. "And maybe in the future, too, if you and Zhang don't mind."

Xumei smiled shyly. "I don't mind."

Katara couldn't help but grin in response.

Zuko cleared his throat. "We'll be up in a couple minutes, sweetie. How about you go show your mother the chickens?"

Xumei's smile widened. "Okay!"

Zuko flopped back against the mattress after she scampered back up the stairs, threw one arm over his eyes, traced his fingers over Katara's back with the other.

"That went well." She kept her voice light, hid her smile when he snorted.

"Xumei likes _everyone_. Zhang won't be so easy. Takes after his _father_."

"I know." She rolled over to face him, trail her fingers across his lips. "I think I'm up to the challenge."

* * *

Zuko ignored Mai's knowing look as he opened the basement door, stepped forward to greet his children. He pulled both Zhang and Xumei close, but overheard Katara's awkward greeting. "You'll stay for dinner, right?"

Mai paused and when she spoke her voice was equally awkward, but her answer filled Zuko with relief. "Of course."

* * *

Later, the doorbell rang as Zuko worked in the kitchen. "Can anyone get the door?" he called, but no one answered. _Playing on the damn swings_, he thought affectionately. He wiped his hands on his apron and opened the door. "_Uncle?_"

"Forgive an old man his whimsy, Zuko, but I took the liberty of inviting myself to dinner." Iroh paused, peered around the corner. "Is there a hostess I can give my greetings to?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'll introduce you to Katara. _I'm_ making dinner though. Did you _drive_ all the way here? For _dinner?_"

"Ah, nephew – when you are my age, you will understand. Now." Iroh clapped his hands. "I believe introductions are in order?"

* * *

"Oh my god, Sokka, that's like half a cow – let Zhang serve himself!"

"We're _men_, Katara, and we require _meat_. Right Zhang?"

"… Right."

"More wine, Iroh?"

"Please. It is a fine vintage, Hakoda – and such a fine setting to enjoy it in."

"What agency did you say you worked for?"

"I didn't." Mai glanced coolly at Suki, then smiled. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Suki laughed, no trace of tension in the sound. "I'll keep my guesses to myself, then."

"This isn't chicken, is it? I don't eat chicken any more, Daddy."

"I know, sweetie. It's not chicken."

* * *

Mai tucked both children into bed that night. Her face held love and pride and sadness as she descended the stairs, but Zuko found his own heart clear. Where once he would have said "_Leaving?_" in an acid tone, now he simply waited.

"Thanks for being there for them, Zuko. And… for being there… for me."

Her face held regret, now, and part of him still wanted to reach up, smooth the expression away with his fingers. Instead, he lay his hand on her shoulder. "I think you've demonstrated you're here for us, too." He arched his brow, tried to make his voice light, and she smiled, lay her hand on his for a moment. She squeezed it once and her eyes glimmered in the dim light, then she dropped her hand and stepped away. Zuko crossed his arms and waited.

When she spoke, her voice was all business again, but for the first time the shift didn't leave him angry and hurt. "I'm sure you've heard by now that your old department will be extending their offer of a promotion to you." He hadn't, but he wasn't surprised. "The police department in this… _municipality_ will also prove interested in hiring you, should you so wish."

"Will they, now?"

She shrugged, then grinned, so quickly he barely saw it, but he smiled. "Thanks, Mai." She responded by hugging him briefly.

"Take care of them, Zuko." She nodded towards the kitchen. "And let her take care of _you_, sometimes." She smiled, then, a real smile. "I like her. I almost envy her." She patted his cheek and Zuko scowled. "I know where to find you." He opened the door for her, then watched as she walked down the drive, waved before she pulled away.

Katara soon found him. "Did Mai leave?"

"Yeah."

"What were you talking about?"

Zuko shrugged. "The future, I think."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?"

"Not much." He stepped forward, slid his hands along her waist. "I think she told me she approved of my choices."

"What choices?"

"I don't know yet." Zuko returned her scowl with a smirk. "Well… maybe there's _one_."

"Good." Katara leaned into him. "Me, too."

* * *

_End_

* * *

_Author's note_: Good gods, I finished a mult-chapter fic. That's right baby – fifteen chapters in fifteen days. I should buy a lottery ticket while my luck holds.

I hope to have more detailed author's notes up in my LiveJournal soon, but for now I'm going to go play in my garden.


End file.
